Controllers (including processors) are increasingly used to control the movement of physical devices such as motors and robots. The controllers control the movement of such physical devices, for example, by controlling stepper motors. Various applications of stepper motors increasingly require greater accuracy and control of the stepper motors. The stepper motors are controlled regulating an amount of current applied to a stepper motor. However, many sources of current regulation inaccuracy exist, and not all of these sources can be compensated for at the time of manufacture of the control circuitry to be used for controlling stepper motors.